Truth or Dare
by MovieGirl44
Summary: What would happen if a mysterious being who is only known as the Writer places most of the Cars characters in an alternate universe and makes them play truth or dare? Find out here! Completely non-cannon, but I do reference my first story in it. Rated K for possible kissing in later chapters and sad character disappearances. Too many characters to name... so I won't list any :).


**A/N: This is just going to be a random little fic about Truth or Dare with all (most) of the Cars characters. Don't hate! I just had this idea a few days ago and I needed to write it somewhere. No, it's not meant to be cannon or anything, it's just supposed to be funny :P. For those of you who want a point of reference, I will make references to my Holley backstory, but I think it takes place before Undercover, unless you want Estella to show up sometime. It's all open-ended really…**

It was an ordinary day in Radiator Springs, Arizona. All of the residents had just returned from England and the turmoil of the World Grand Prix. Suddenly, there was a bright light which brought all of them into Ramone's shop. They looked around, noticing that there were more cars there than were present in the town, but a few were missing. The cars present in the small room were:

Lightning McQueen

Sally Carrea

Francesco Bernoulli

Chick Hicks

Doc Hudson

Finn McMissile

Holley Shiftwell

Miles Axlerod

Mater

Professor Zundapp

Ramone

Flo

Fillmore

Sarge

Rod Redline

Grem

Acer

Wingo

DJ

Snot Rod

Boost

Guido

Luigi

Sheriff

"What's going on?" asked Lightning.

"I have no idea," replied Finn, "There's a note over there, though. Lightning drove over and read:

_Cars, _

_Don't worry about who I am, but here is the reason why you're all here: to play a game of Truth or Dare with each other. There's no catch or anything, I just wanted to see what would happen with all of you in one room together for a while. You may leave to complete dares or to get gas or other similar reasons, but you may not leave for anything else or to escape from the game. You may not propose dares that are inappropriate, will absolutely cause the car in question to die or any dares that apply outside of the game. There is only one rule besides this, and that is that you MUST participate in the game, no matter how embarrassing the truth or dare. Those that do not follow these rules will be zapped out of the game and back to their own time or location, without their memory of the game. This will continue until there is only one car left, no matter who he or she may be; this car will keep their memories of the game._

_Good luck, _

_The Writer_

"Who's the writer?" Sally asked after reading it.

"I don't know, but whoever they are they can travel through all of time and space, because look who's back," Lightning said, pointing at Doc.

"What's so important about me? You all look like you've seen a ghost." The others ignored his comment and began to gather in a circle.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Lightning asked, taking charge.

Grem raised a tire, "I will. You—Redline. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to be silent for the rest of the day."

All was quiet while Rod went and got some paper to write out who he was going to ask.

"HOLLEY, TRUTH OR DARE?" he scribbled.

"Truth."

"ARE YOU DATING FINN?" he wrote underneath the question.

Holley turned almost bright pink, then answered, "No, I'm actually Mater's girlfriend…" which made the blue mustang look somewhat confused, but he couldn't respond.

"Okay, it's my turn now, am I right?" Holley asked to no one in particular, "Hmm…" she wondered aloud, then smiled slightly, "Miles Axlerod, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to have Ramone paint you like the TARDIS," she said, on the verge of laughter. Miles looked a combination of annoyed and horrified, and Finn was snickering in his part of the circle, but the rest of the cars were clueless. "You don't know what Doctor Who is, do you?" she activated her computer and gave them a short idea of what it was, how it's been running for 50 years and how the new Doctor is someone named Peter Capaldi. She showed them a detailed picture of the TARDIS, and Ramone already had figured out how to paint Miles.

3 hours later, Miles was painted a dark shade of TARDIS blue with black highlights instead of his original grey, had the 'pull to open' sign on both of his doors, and had the St. John Ambulance symbol in the middle of his lift gate. On his sides he had darker highlight that show where the indentations on the actual TARDIS were. Holley couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing at how mad Miles looked.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed over the laughter, practically steaming.

"You realize," Holley said between chuckles, "the TARDIS is a girl," which made the entire group laugh even harder. Miles looked somewhat embarrassed and incredibly annoyed, but he said nothing as he backed into his part of the circle.

"I assume it's my turn," he said bitterly, "Redline, truth or dare?"

"DARE," he wrote on the paper he had, knowing he couldn't answer a truth question.

"Okay, I dare you to answer this question verbally: cake or death?" he said, smirking.

Rod looked like he'd been tricked, but he also knew that the bad guys always figure out a loophole, so he surrendered to his fate, "Since I'm not going to remember this, and I'm going to live anyways, I choose death," he said sarcastically, knowing his time within the game was short. There was a white flash of light around him and he was gone.

"That was so mean!" Holley exclaimed to Miles in anger, "You already killed him once, and you just sent him to his death again!"

"He was going to die anyways, remember that the note said that they get sent back to their own time."

"You could have played fairly and let him have a little more of a chance here," she said sadly.

All were silent for a minute as they figured out who was to go next, but they couldn't.

"I think we should stop for today, and pick up this game tomorrow," Sally thought aloud. She got numerous cars' voices in support, so she led the group out of Ramone's shop and into the deserted town. They noticed that the town had absolutely no one, not even those who were left behind.

"Where is everybody?" Lightning asked.

"I would guess that we're in some sort of alternate reality," Finn concluded.

"You watch way too much Doctor Who, Finn," Holley laughed, and then drove over to Mater .

"I remember that car," he said somewhat quietly as she pulled up behind him, "he was in th' bathroom in Japan. Wha do ya mean he died?"

"Axlerod killed him, Mater, with the Allinol. I went to his funeral a few days ago."

"He was a spy, too?"

"Yes, he was. I knew him quite well, actually. We went to school together for a while before I was recruited by CHROME."

"Oh," he said sadly, "I wish I would've known before." They were both silent for a while, and then they drove to the Cozy Cone, where Holley checked in. Mater went back to his shack, which was a little more enclosed in this reality than in the other world, and fell asleep almost before he backed all the way in.

All was confusing in this world. While the shops were all in the same place, everyone wondered why they were there, and if there was a reason why they were being forced to play a game that was normally reserved for teenagers. The moon had been shining over Radiator Springs for almost an hour, but instead of the neon being on, everyone had decided to turn in early to try and escape from the strange world they were placed in against their will by the mysterious being that only called itself the Writer.

**A/N: I'm working on updating my other story right now, so don't think I abandoned it! I've got plenty of dares in the works right now, but if anyone has any requests, feel free to review with them! Just remember the rules in the note to the cars in the story, because it applies to any and all dares that appear in this story. (Note: If you don't want to scroll up, I said no inappropriate (kissing is fine, just keep it K plus), or immediate death dares, and nothing that must be continued outside of the game) **


End file.
